Infected Minds
by The Full Metal Alchemist
Summary: Funky things are happenin at Hogwarts! *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

"So, Fred, George, I trust that this being your last year here, you two have decided on what you're going to do after Hogwarts."

Fred and George both looked at Hermione. They were used to her constant nagging by now. They sat there a moment, contemplating on just what they were going to do. Of course they already had the answer, but they thought about it just for more dramatic purposes. "Come on Hermione, you know as well as everyone else does what we're going to do after Hogwarts." George insisted. He knew that she already knew the answer to that, so he figured that she was just trying to get the group to think about something other than Voldemort. The threat of him coming back to power last year was just too much to ignore.

Fred looked at the plate of food in front of him then watched as other people ate their food without even really worrying about anything. He looked up toward the table in the front of the Great Hall. Every Professor that he had come to know throughout six years was sitting at the table. Save for all of the Defense Against The Dark Arts teachers that seemed to come and go faster than failed inventions. Of course Snape wasn't seated at the table either. His assignment had been to stay under Voldemort's wing until he had any information to give to the Headmaster. "Where do you suppose Snape is? Did they finally get rid of him?"

Ron shrugged slightly as he picked up his goblet filled with bright orange pumpkin juice. "Stop thinking so much, Fred. You're going to burn out your brain before classes even start." He took a long and thirsty gulp from his goblet. Upon placing the goblet back down on the table it was magically filled back up to the brim.

Fred sighed and figured that his little brother was right. After all, he'd have to reserve most of his brain power for the N.E.W.T.S. that he and George would be taking this year.

George looked over to the famous Harry Potter as he slowly started to slump down in his seat. "Alright, Harry?"

Harry looked at George. He felt a bit queasy and didn't trust his stomach at the moment. "...I'm fine..." He forced a smile on his face then just started to mess with his food. Every once in a while he would take a sip of pumpkin juice, hoping that it would calm his stomach.

George looked at Fred and whispered to his mirror image. "Do you get the feeling that a lot of people are acting weird? I mean more so than normal...?"

Fred nodded a few times then shrugged it off. "They're probably just nervous about...everything." With that said, Fred picked up his goblet. He lifted it up to his lips but instead of tasting wonderfully smooth juice in his mouth, he felt something hairy rub up against his lip. He looked into his goblet while it was still pressed to his lips. To his great surprise, there was a huge tarantula in his goblet. His eyes widened and he immediately threw the goblet down onto the table, which ended up knocking over George's goblet as well.

George jumped back as the juice spilled over the table and threatened to spill onto his robes. "Fred? You ok?"

Fred lifted up his goblet and showed George the rather large spider just sitting under it. "Does this spider look familiar to you?" Carefully he picked up the hairy creature and held his hand open while the tarantula curiously and very slowly walked around.

"Yeah, that's Lee's spider! What was it doing in your juice?" George grinned a little, glad that it was his brother's goblet that the monster had decided to invade.

"He just wanted a quick dip in something cool. Sorry about that! I've been looking everywhere for him!" Lee carefully took his prized possession from Fred and continued to eat and drink everything in front of him.

Fred no longer had an appetite for pumpkin juice. He kept thinking about another spider crawling into his goblet. He didn't have to think about it for long before it was announced that the Sorting Feast was now over. Gladly, the twins stood up and walked with each other to the Gryffindor common room. 

Once again, George noticed that Harry seemed to be a bit preoccupied with his body hurting. He knew that Harry had lied to him earlier, but there was no point in forcing the truth out of him. George watched as Ron and Hermione helped Harry walk up the stairs. Before they knew it, the twins were standing in the middle of the common room.

Almost as soon as they were in the common room, Ron and Hermione decided to take Harry to see Madam Pomfrey. Harry's entire body seemed to ache with excruciating pain. His scar seemed to hurt the most. Breathing for him became harder as the moments passed by. His long, drawn out breaths turned into short, pain throbbing gasps.

"Harry! Are you alright?? What's wrong??" Ron could barely hold Harry up as he fell into an almost lifeless ball right into his arms. He had passed out before they even made their way back out of the common room. 

Fred and George immediately ran over to the group. "Quick, George, grab his legs. I've got his torso." With the twins' help, Ron and Hermione followed them down to the infirmary. Ron ran ahead of his brothers to inform Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione looked at the limp figure that the twins were holding. She took one of his motionless hands into hers and squeezed it gently. How could something happen so soon in the year? She continued to look at Harry then placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Things will be alright, Harry...I promise..."

George lead Fred into the infirmary where an awaiting Madam Pomfrey instructed them to place Harry onto the closest bed. Gently and carefully, the twins placed Harry down onto the designated bed. Madam Pomfrey examined Harry closely. His hair stuck to his forehead from a feverish sweat that had broken out. She sighed softly as she looked behind her to the four children waiting eagerly to hear any news. "...You four should get to bed. He needs his rest..."

Hermione frowned a little as she let go of Harry's hand. She had picked up a hint of something not being right in Madam Pomfrey's tone of voice. "What's wrong with him? Should I go get Professor McGonagall?"

Madam Pomfrey, not wanting to frighten the children, placed a reassuring smile on her face then shook her head. "No, child. I will take care of this. Go now, go to bed."

The four nodded then slowly walked out of the room. For some reason, none of them were comforted by Madam Pomfrey's attempt to sound calm. Hermione stopped and started speaking to herself. "There's just something not right. Madam Pomfrey knows something is wrong. I know she does..."

Ron stopped walking when he heard Hermione speak. He looked back at his brothers as they stopped as well. "Come on Hermione...there's nothing we can do now..." He walked over to Hermione and placed an arm around her shoulders, trying his best to comfort her.

George nudged Fred as they started to walk once again. He couldn't help but to grin. Fred knew exactly what George was getting at, so he whispered to his brother. "There's no way Ron has a thing for Hermione...! ....is there??" George shrugged his shoulders and just continued to walk back to the common room with that grin on his face.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter two

The night seemed to be one that stretched on for ages. Neither Fred nor George got much sleep. They were too busy worrying about Harry. Hermione was right. Madam Pomfrey knew something and wasn't telling them. That and she also put on a false air about herself. Madam Pomfrey has always been known to throw people out of the infirmary without so much as a care. This time she had calmly told them to go to bed. There was something wrong with Harry. Something horribly wrong...

"Pssst! Hey Fred! Are you up?" George lay on his side in his bed, waiting for his brother to turn around and acknowledge him.

Fred almost immediately rolled over to look at George. It was obvious that he was wide awake. "What is it? Couldn't go to sleep either?"

"No, I'm too worried about Harry. Let's go see how he's doing. The Old Maid should be asleep by now, don't you think?" George, of course, was referring to Madam Pomfrey.

Fred nodded and sat up in his bed. "We can bring him some of our best stuff. He'll enjoy all of it when he wakes up." Quickly, the two grabbed their bathrobes and silently made their way out of the common room. Taking a series of passages ensured that they wouldn't be caught. In a few minutes, they had reached the infirmary. Fred placed his hand on the doorknob but George quickly stopped him.

He placed his finger up to his lips. "Shhh" Slowly, he took Fred's hand off of the doorknob. The two of them heard people talking inside of the room. It was no doubt Madam Pomfrey talking. But who was she talking to?

"His fever is getting worst. How did this happen? How did he get into the school??"

"At this time I cannot answer that question. I do not know myself...the real question at hand, Madam Pomfrey, is can you cure the boy?"

"...no. There's no cure that I know of. Albus, we can't let him...."

"You have my word that he won't. I will find some way to fix everything."

Fred frowned as he looked at George and mouthed out. 'Harry's going to die....!' George didn't have time to respond. The both of them heard the rustling of long robes coming toward them. Quickly, they ran down the hall and headed back for the common room. "Fred, do you think we should tell Ron and Hermione??"

The two stopped running when they came to the portrait in front of the common room. The lady in the painting yawned as she mumbled. "...password...."

Fred shook his head a little. "You heard Dumbledore. He's going to find some way to fix Harry. But if he doesn't...." George sighed as he slumped up against the wall. It took him a moment before he remembered the password. "Pumpkin juice." Slowly, the portrait moved out of the way, allowing the boys back into the common room.

"I don't know about you, but I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep tonight." Fred huffed as the two of them walked up the stairs back up to their cozy beds. "I'm just going to go ahead and get dressed. Maybe I'll come up with something new for our shop."

George knew as well as Fred did that Fred's mind wasn't going to be able to focus on inventing anything funny. "...yeah, I'll help." The two of them got dressed hours before any of the other children began to wake up. Hermione was the first person down from the rooms.

"Oh, you two are up already? Thought I'd go to the library before class. There might be something somewhere in a book that'll help with fixing Harry..." She sighed a little then headed toward the entrance to the common room.

George looked at Fred, knowing that Hermione's attempts were just going to be worthless. She wasn't going to find anything, and the both of them knew it. George stood up and walked over to Hermione. "...wait, Hermione...." He waited for her to turn around. Her eyes looked as though she had been crying all night, but a glimmer of hope seemed to keep them alive and as brilliant as ever. He couldn't tell her. He just didn't have the heart. Instead, he brought her into a gentle hug and whispered into her ear. "...I hope you find something."

Hermione would have returned the friendly hug, but her arms just wouldn't move. She had to find something, anything. A small smile spread across her face as she stood back and looked at George. "Harry's going to be ok..." She nodded once, trying to reassure herself more than anyone.

The twins watched Hermione leave. She was taking this rather...hard. Their attention turned to the stairs as they heard someone else walking down them. "Morning, Ron. Did you sleep ok?"

Ron shook his head as he yawned and finished tucking his dress shirt into his pants. "Didn't sleep at all. Every time I closed my eyes I kept seeing this big green snake that just wouldn't go away. It didn't do anything either. It just stood there, and watched me..." He shuddered at the thought of the creepy snake.

Fred laughed at his poor disheveled brother. "It's alright Ron. We didn't get much sleep either. Let's go get something to eat. Maybe some food will make all of us feel better." The other two agreed and they made their way to the Great Hall. Just outside the doors they came across Draco and his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle.

Ron rolled his eyes as he stared at the blonde. "And I thought things couldn't get any worst. What do you want?"

Draco smirked as he looked at the three red-heads in front of him. "Heard that Potter finally cracked." He kept that cocky grin on his face as he walked closer to Ron. "Is it true? The rumors? Has Potter's luck finally run out?"

Ron didn't dare move. If he moved, it would be like backing down from Draco. "You don't know what the bloody hell you're talking about, Malfoy!"

Draco backed away from Ron, his ever constant smirk never budging. "What's the matter, Weasley? Afraid your boyfriend is going to die?"

Fred and George knew instinctively to grab Ron, and they were right. Just as they grabbed Ron, he made a jump for Draco. Ron didn't struggle against his brothers, he knew that they could keep him back from choking the life out of Draco. "If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your mouth shut!"

Draco abruptly laughed as he looked to Crabbe and Goyle then mimicked mock fear. "Oooo, I'm shaking..." He smirked once more then walked into the Great Hall.

As soon as Draco was out of sight, Fred and George let go of Ron. Fred pat Ron on the shoulder and shook his head. "Don't let him get to you, Ron. It's not him that you have to worry about. Remember that."

Ron nodded a little. He knew that his brother was right. Right now all of his energy and concentration needed to go to finding a cure for whatever was wrong with Harry. "...I'm not hungry anymore. I think I'll go pay a visit to Harry. I'll see you two later..." Before his brothers could say anything, Ron walked off in the direction of the infirmary.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

A few days had passed since Harry had first been admitted into the infirmary. He still hadn't woken up, and his fever was getting worst as each day progressed. At times, during the night, it seemed that Harry was glowing a green color. Still Hermione couldn't find the answer to what was wrong with him. It appeared as though all of the books that Hermione had grown to trust throughout the years had finally let her down.

"Fred? Have you noticed that a lot of people seem to be acting really...distant?" George asked as he watched their best friend, Lee Jordan, walked right past them without even acknowledging that they existed.

Fred nodded a few times. The school's normal excited environment had turned to that of a dull and dreary zombie ward. People were no longer talking excitedly amongst themselves. They just didn't seem to care anymore. The only person that acted the same was Draco. Still the bully, as usual. "I don't get it. What happened to everyone? They don't even laugh at Neville anymore...."

"And Seamus hasn't blown up anything since we got here." George shook his head. Something wasn't right. It was like they were living in one of those weird muggle movies so brilliantly titled Night of the Living Dead. "...hate to say it, but do you think we should talk to Draco? He seems to be the only other normal person around. Even Crabbe and Goyle have been more sluggish, if that's possible."

Thinking about talking to Draco just made Fred sigh in defeat. He knew that they were going to end up talking to him eventually, so they might as well do it now and get it over with. "Yeah, we should go talk to him. Shouldn't be that hard to find him. He'll be the only one, other than us, talking." With that said, they made their way down the halls in search of the bully. Like Fred said, it didn't take that long to find him.

Surprised to see Draco without his lackeys, the twins approached the waiting Draco. He raised a brow as they stopped in front of him. "What do you two want?" Of course, his voice was filled with so much malice and utter disgust that if words could kill, the twins would have been dead before Draco could finish his sentence.

Sighing heavily then taking a deep breath, Fred decided to speak first. "Cut the bully act, will you? If you hadn't noticed, no one else in the school cares what goes on anymore."

Draco leaned back against the wall. So he wasn't the only one that had noticed everyone else's apparent zombie like status. "....so what do you want from me?"

"Nothing. We just wanted to know if you had figured out why we're the only ones that don't seem to be lifeless. Hermione has been stuck in the library, so she's pretty much normal, and Ron is about the same. But why are we the only ones that aren't acting like our brains have been sucked out?" George couldn't really get across what he was trying to say, but he was sure that Draco understood.

Sure enough, Draco understood what he was getting at. "...look, I don't know what's going on either. Everyone just stopped doing things. Every time I walk into the common room, people just stare at me. As if they know something that I don't know..."

Before Draco could finish what he was saying, the three of them heard someone chanting something. They all turned around to see a Hufflepuff girl holding her wand up in the air. Slowly, the words floated out of her mouth and a red ball of fire illuminated at the tip of her wand.

Fred's and George's eyes widened as they watched the girl. The both of them grabbed Draco's robes and pulled him toward them as the girl lowered her wand and released the spell. They had moved Draco out of the way just in time. The wall that Draco had been leaning against exploded into tiny pieces. Dust flew everywhere and the great halls rumbled with a loud and thunderous boom.

George reached into his pocket and pulled out a few dung bombs. These were always a clever way to get out of sticky situations. He threw them at the girl and on contact, they immediately exploded into thick clouds of extremely nauseating odor. The girl covered her face in disgust and that gave the boys time to hide.

Fred ran over to the large painting of a bowl of fruit. It was the closest thing they had to hide in right now, and most people didn't know about it. Quickly, Fred reached up to the pear and began to tickle it. Almost instantly the pear began to laugh and a door appeared. Clinking and clanking against metal was heard as the three boys made their way into the kitchen, the door closing up behind them.

Fred and George nearly collapsed on the floor as they sat down, not even caring that the house elves were timidly watching them. Draco sat down on a stool that had been placed in a corner. Just as soon as all of them caught their breaths, Draco was the first to speak. "...what....was that about??"

"I don't know. We told you that everyone was acting strange, but that was just ridiculous! Are they out to kill us? And why are they acting like this??" Fred sighed in complete confusion. He wasn't quite sure if they were going to ever make it out of this kitchen.

"...we have to get to Ron and Hermione. But that girl and a couple of hundred other people might be out there waiting for us." George looked around the kitchen then noticed the countless amount of house elves watching them. He motioned for two of them to come closer to him. "You two know your way around Hogwarts, right?"

The elves looked at each other then slowly nodded a yes to George's question.

"Good. Can you do me a favor and find two people for me? One is a girl with wildly frizzy hair. She's very smart so she should be in the library. The other person is a red-headed boy, just like me, who should be in the sick ward. Can you two find them for me?" George watched the elves patiently. He knew they weren't used to running errands like this, but it was worth a shot.

Without much hesitation, both of the elves nodded in agreement. "Anything to please the masters..." One of them said as they began to back away from George.

George smiled as he watched the elves head toward a secret little passage made just for them. "Don't forget to bring them back here once you find them. And thank you!" He called after them as they vanished from sight.

"Smart thinking, Weasley. I'm surprised that you could actually come up with something like that." Draco commented as he watched the two who were still sitting on the floor.

Fred grinned then stood up slowly. "You'd be surprised at the things we come up with." He leaned up against a counter behind him. "It shouldn't take long for the elves to find Ron and Hermione. And Draco? Be nice."

Draco sneered at Fred. He couldn't believe that he was being told to be nice by a Weasley of all people. "...whatever..." He would have said more, but his options were limited right now. Either he stay alive and be civil with his most hated enemies, or he call them every dirty word that he knew of and be kicked out of the kitchen, left alone to be killed by the psychotic people waiting for them. He figured he'd take his chances with the Weasleys.

Soon enough, the three of them heard the pear in the portrait begin to laugh. They all stood up and readied their wands for the intruder. "Whoa!" Was all that Ron could say as he jumped back. "Put those things down! You might hurt someone!" The three boys sighed and put their wands back into their robes.

"RON!! HURRY UP!! CLOSE THE DOOR!!" Hermione yelled as she ran toward Ron. The elf that had found her disappeared as the person chasing Hermione walked around the corner.

"...Hermione?? Are you ok?? It's only Dean!" Ron motioned for Dean to follow them into the kitchen.

Hermione shook her head furiously as she continued to run. "No! It's not! There's something wrong with...." Before she could finish her sentence, she felt a hot blast of wind fire past her. Instinctively she covered her head then looked backward at Dean. His wand was still pointed toward her.

Ron's eyes widened as he watched a ball of flames fly past Hermione. It was so close to her that he even though he saw her hair get singed by the flames. "Quick, Hermione! Hurry up!" Before Ron could say anything else, Hermione made her way into the kitchen. Quickly, Ron slammed the door shut.

Hermione gasped for air as she slowly walked into the kitchen. A few elves gathered together to fetch Hermione a chair to sit on. Her legs nearly gave out on her as she collapsed into the chair.

"That was a close one...but now what do we do?" Ron whined a bit as he began to feel the situation was completely hopeless.

Draco smirked a bit. "That's an easy one. First, we find out what happened to everyone."

Hermione nodded, fully agreeing with Draco. "For once I agree with you. First we find out how this happened, then we find out how to get out of here alive."


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Well, does anyone have any ideas as to why we're the only sane people left in Hogwarts??" Ron questioned as he leaned up against a wall.

"We don't know that for sure, Ron. The Professors might still be sane. I think we should find Dumbledore. He'll know what to do, he always does." Hermione stood up and walked toward the door.

No one bothered to argue with Hermione. She was the smartest one so she must know what she's doing. Carefully, Hermione opened the door and peered out into the vast area. There was no one there. She walked out into the hallway and waited for the others to follow her.

Everyone slowly filed out of the kitchen, Draco being the last to step out. "Where'd he go....?" Of course Draco was referring to Dean.

"I don't know, but the Marauder's Map would come in handy right about now..." Fred mumbled as they looked around the hall, searching for anyone sneaking around. The map would have let them know where everyone in the school was currently at. Whether they be walking down the hall, or somewhere in one of the common rooms, it would have let them know.

Draco looked at Fred and raised a brow. "The......." He stopped talking as he saw a bright beam of light out of the corner of his eye. He turned around just in time to see a large ball of flames headed right toward him. It was too late to do anything. The flames connected with a vicious impact which threw him back into a large pillar.

"Draco!" Ron yelled out as he ran over to the Slytherin. He nearly slid across the floor as he kneeled down next to Draco. There was a burn mark scorched into his chest and Ron could smell the feint scent of burned flesh. "Don't move, ok? We'll uh...we'll get you to Madam Pomfrey! She'll take care of you!"

Draco's eyes were half way shut, but never-the-less he chuckled an almost unbearably painful chuckle. "...you surprise me, Weasley. I would have thought you'd be glad that I was dying..." He closed his eyes as he winced in pain.

"...you're my enemy, Draco. But I don't want you dead...." Ron hesitantly lifted Draco's head onto his lap.

Lifting a hand up to Ron's face, Draco gently pressed his fingertips against Ron's freckled cheeks. Ron used his free hand to place it over Draco's hand. He leaned down toward Draco and placed his lips against that of the dying blonde's.

Fred's and George's jaws dropped as they watched their brother kiss their arch enemy. Nothing else was on their mind at the moment, nothing at all. The sight just about fried their brains.

Ron felt Draco squeeze his hand then suddenly, all his strength left him and Draco's hand fell limp in his own. Ron slowly pulled back from the kiss and looked at the peaceful creature in front of him. Finally, Draco had found his peace...slowly, Ron stood up and looked at the person who delivered the death blow. "I'll never forgive you for this..." He said as he choked back his tears.

"You'll never forgive me? I did you a favor! He was going to kill you, Ron! I figured it all out!" Hermione put her wand down, not even really sure if she had done the right thing.

"No you haven't! You've figured nothing out!" Ron yelled as he raised his wand and pointed it at Hermione. "Avada..."

"RON!! NO!!" Fred and George began to run toward their brother, knowing good and well what he was about to do.

"Kedavra!" Ron shouted out. His wand immediately shot out a green light which consumed Hermione. She yelled out once before her body collapsed to the ground. Lifeless, just like Draco's.

Fred and George stopped in their tracks as they looked at Hermione. She was gone, there was no bringing her back. "Ron! How could you?!"

Ron looked up at Fred and George, his tear stained face seemed to look on with shock and horror. "...I didn't mean to...."

Fred ran over to Hermione and checked her pulse to make sure she was dead. Sure enough, she was.

"Now what do we do??" George looked at the two dead students laying on the floor. He was sure that his little brother would be killed for this one.

Ron looked around the hall. Panic all of the sudden taking over him. "We've got to get to Dumbledore! I-I didn't mean to kill Hermione! I swear I didn't!"

Fred and George ignored the last thing that Ron said. Ok, so obviously he had feelings for Draco that no one knew about, but he didn't have to kill Hermione because she killed Draco. What was that going to solve? "Come on, Ron. We're going to find Dumbledore."

For their own safety, Fred and George took Ron through a series of passages. So far they hadn't run into anymore crazy people. But they hadn't run into any professors either. Things were starting to look bad, really bad. How were they even going to begin to tell Dumbledore that people were walking around like crazed maniacs and blowing up everything. To top that off, two students had already been killed.

Dumbledore already had a lot on his mind. He had to find a cure for Harry....Harry.... "Harry! This has something to do with Harry! He's awfully sick. And people didn't start to act crazy until he got sick! Let's get to the infirmary first, and see how he's doing." Fred turned the corner to the infirmary. He was proud of himself for figuring something out.

George and Ron quietly followed Fred. The closer they got to the infirmary, the more they began to feel uneasy. "....there's something wrong...."

Just as they reached the door to the infirmary. A group of kids walked out from behind the corner. They were all armed with their wands, ready to fire.

Fred, George, and Ron backed away from the door. "...I don't think they want us going in there...." Slowly, the three of them backed away from the increasing mob in front of them. Not paying attention, they bumped into something behind them.

Without turning around, Ron and his brothers just stopped in their tracks. "...don't tell me there's people behind us too...." Slowly, the three of them turned around. Their eyes widened at the sight of more people. A whole new crowd of people had formed behind them, but the two people in front of the crowd took the most notice from them.

"Hermione...? Draco...?"


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Fred and George looked on in amazement. How were Hermione and Draco standing in front of them, alive? They were just dead a few moments ago. "....what's going on....???"

"Isn't it obvious....?"

The twins both furrowed their brows, fully recognizing the voice that spoke behind them. Slowly, they turned around. It was who they thought it was....Ron. "Ron? Wha...are you ok?"

Ron looked at the twins and smirked as he looked at the blank looks on their faces. "Pathetic. The only two that escaped my plan. But why?"

".....you're plan?" Fred moved closer to his twin while they waited for the answers that they have wanted for so long.

"Yes, my plan. You see, I am no longer your timid little brother, Ron." Just as those words were spoken, Ron's red hair turned black and his freckled face grew out, turning to that of a most horrible looking snake-like creature. The figure grew taller and outranked everyone. "I...am...Lord Voldemort." Ron's voice was replaced by that of a harsh and cruel one.

George trembled a little as he watched his little brother transform into the snake man. "...what...did you do with Ron??"

The creature chuckled and moved closer to the twins. "Your brother...is here, with me...inside me. I can hear him, begging me not to hurt you. But his efforts are futile. He will soon succumb to my powers, just as the others have."

Fred's eyes filled with tears as he looked at the wretched monster. "Why him?? Why any of us?! AND HOW?!"

"Do not get impatient with me, boy!" Voldemort hissed at the twins. He took his time before he continued on with his story. "Your poor brother was the best one to take over. Who would ever suspect Harry Potter's best friend of foul play? Once I got inside his mind, it was easy to take over his body, and then proceed to change him, into me..."

"...but how did you do it? Why were we the only ones that didn't have to suffer your mind control? And how did Draco and Hermione come back to life?" George knew better than to demand the answers from Voldemort.

"You see, boy, just a drop of my blood in your precious pumpkin juice allowed me to become part of each and every one of the students here. Even the Professors were no match against me." The monster continued to hiss as each word left his mouth.

"Then...that means that Ron, Hermione, and Draco were being controlled as well. So Draco and Hermione were never killed. They were part of the whole scheme!" George placed his hand on his forehead as his brain began to throb painfully.

"You're not as dumb as you look." Hissed out Voldemort. He had something to ask the pesky twins. "There's just one thing I cannot figure out. Why did the two of you not get put under my mind control?"

Fred thought back on things. When was everyone poisoned? Harry got sick during the Sorting Feast, so it must have been then, right? Yes, it was then. Fred had a tarantula in his goblet so he didn't drink any of the juice. Then when Fred threw his goblet down, it knocked over George's goblet. So neither of them had drank the juice. "We didn't drink any of the juice that night..."

"So that's what's wrong with Harry. His body has been resisting your mind control this entire time. That's why he's been getting worst everyday. Your power has grown each day that you've been taking over people's minds. And your blood allows you to keep control over them because now you're a part of them and they're a part of you." George looked on in horror. He couldn't believe what was going on.

"I see you have figured out everything then. No one can resist my mind control. Not even your precious Albus Dumbledore." The creature hissed as he laughed at his triumphant victory.

"Not true, Voldemort. I am as well as the two young Weasley's standing in front of you."

Voldemort turned around to see Dumbledore standing behind him with all of the Professor's standing in a group behind him, except for Snape, whom Voldemort believed to be a loyal follower of his, so of course he wasn't standing with the Dumbledore Brigade.

"Your tricks are not welcome here." Dumbledore pulled out his wand. It shined with brilliance and that of hope, light, and justice.

Fred jumped in between Dumbledore and Voldemort. "No! You can't! He's inside Ron's body! If you kill him, you kill Ron!"

Dumbledore looked on as he lowered his wand, he couldn't kill an innocent child, he just couldn't.

Voldemort hissed with confusion. "How...how do none of you feel the effects of my mind control??" Before anyone could answer, a flash of bright blue light burst from behind Voldemort. He hissed out in pain as his body fell to the floor. His appearance disappeared and was replaced with Ron's familiar face as his body hit the ground.

Fred kneeled down next to Ron to feel for a pulse. He wasn't sure if his brother was out of the mind control, but if he were still alive, that would still be something to be happy about.

George turned around to look at the person who got rid of Voldemort. "Snape. I thought you were....."

Snape quickly cut George off. "I'm not. I'm here and still your Potions Professor."

Dumbledore looked at Snape and somewhat smiled. "You see, my dear ones, the Professor advised us just in the nick of time that the pumpkin juice had been poisoned. We were too late to tell any of you not to drink anything. But as I can see it, Voldemort is gone, once again...." He looked around at the massive amount of children as they began to whisper and murmur about what they were doing and why they all had their wands out.

Fred smiled as he watched Ron shift just slightly. "Ron! You're ok!"

Ron opened his eyes and slowly sat up. "Oi, I feel like I just got hit with a train..." He rubbed his head while his brother slowly helped him stand up.

Everyone stopped speaking when they heard the door to the infirmary open. Harry walked out of the room, rubbing his head. "...I think I missed something...."

George grinned a little and nodded. "Yeah, you missed a lot. For instance, you missed it when Hermione killed Draco."

Draco raised a brow as he looked at Hermione and then to the big burn mark in his robes. "....she killed me???"

Fred nodded a little. "Yeah, but before you died, you and Ron kissed."

Most of the people gasped in shock as they heard what Fred had just said. Snape was in so much shock that he just turned around and walked away. Draco looked at Ron and almost immediately began to feel queasy. "....I think I'm going to be sick...."

Ron looked blank for about a second before he passed out, probably from lack of oxygen getting to his brain. The thought of kissing Draco just made Ron's entire body shut down.

Fred, expecting something like that to happen, caught Ron before he fell to the ground. "....does this mean no more pumpkin juice for a while?"


End file.
